


ease away

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even turns Isak on while eating a banana.  They fuck it out





	ease away

It's not Isaks fault.  It's not completely his fault that he finds himself hard while Evens family is chatting. Isak had to pull his legs up to his chest to hide his erection. It's just Evens eating a banana from across the room and it's fine really,  Isak doesn't have a thing for phallic looking objects but one time Even sent him a photo of himself deepthroating a banana and now it's all he think about when he sees one in Evens mouth

He's resting his chin on his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs. "Isak, when do you start uni?"

"The 3rd I think. " He answers Evens mother.  "Do you want to come with us on a trip up north? End of August?" His gaze shifts to Even who is licking up the banana. Isak almost chokes at the sight causing Evens parents to look back at their son whos giving them a cheeky smile. 

"Yes, I'd love to go" He says refocusing their attention.  

"Great." She smiles and continues a conversation with Evens nana. Isak looks over to Even who shoots him a wink. "Stop" He mouths. Even keeps doing it,  keeps sucking and licking and Isak thinks his dick is about to burst out of his pants

He jumps up with a small, _excuse me_ and hurries to the backyard,the nearest exit and takes a deep breath when hes out there, facing away from the giant glass doors that lead back to that living room. 

"Come on, come on" He whispers to himself with his eyes closed, trying to get his hard on to subdue. That's when he hears the door slide one.He turns around and sees Even coming towards him. 

"You okay?" He ask.

Isak glares at him,  "Like you don't know what you were doing,  I'm so fucking hard right now" 

Even laughs and pulls Isak toward his body and wraps his arms around his back,  leaning in to kiss him but Isak turns away,  "They can see us"

"It's okay" He reassures pecking his lips. "We're not doing anything" He leans back in. 

"Even, not here" He reiterates. 

Even takes him to the side of the outskirts of the house,  the small pathway in between their trees and the house.  Even picks Isak up and leans him back against the wall. 

"What are we doing?" Isak questions

"What do you want?" Even ask leaning in to kiss his boyfriends exposed neck.

"All of you" He says. Even put Isak down and kisses him tenderly. He stuffs his hands in his back pockets, massaging his ass, soon pushing his hand down his jeans, opening Isak up. It doesn't take too long because Isaks still good from this morning but any excuse for Even to get his fingers inside of him, he, takes.  Even takes his hand out and sucks his fingers clean

"You're sick" Isak says with a scrunched up look on his face

"Yeah yeah, turn around" Even says and Isak does just that, placing his hands on the cold brick, bending over. Even places one hand on Isaks hip and one on his cock as he pushes into Isak.

He slides alll the way in and Isak lets out a small moan of satisfaction. He grinds deeply into Isak, slow but deep but Isak isn't having it.

"I need it fast baby,  I don't want to get caught. We need to hurry" Even does as he's told. He gives several more slow thrusts and begins picking up the pace.  He has both hands on Isaks hips, pulling his body towards hin as he fucks him. Isak has his head resting against his arms as he pants, "Right there, stay right there" Even does his best to fuck exactly where Isak needs and he's clearly doing it right because he starts moaning louder. Even immediately takes one hand and clasp it over Isaks mouth. 

He feels the swear building on his forehead, he's getting there and if Isaks sobs are anything to go by, so is he.  He's pounding into Isak when the boy starts to slowly kneel,  almost falling to the ground. 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't stand Even, I can't" He cries, his legs giving out on him. He believes it's physically impossible to stand up and to have Even fuck him as well as he does. Even picks Isak up,  pressing him back against the wall,  "You okay now?" He nods aggressively needing Even back in him

"I just need you to help me, just try to keep yourself holding on"

"Yes yes, I hear you now come on." He pants, sweat layering his entire body.  Even pushes back in and Isaks head falls back against the wall,  "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum,  Even" He whispers absolutely spent.

"You're so beautiful,  you're so fucking beautiful" Even whispers staring up at Isak drunk in love. He brings his hand up covering his mouth again as he pounds Isaks spot and Isak is shooting up his chest, screaming into Evens hand as his boyfriend whispers how in love with him he is. Even moves his hand when Isak finishes and pulls out, making Isak stand up. Isak begins to stroke his boyfriend's purple looking erection,  bordering on the ledge of finishing.

"Isak, Isak, fuck Im---" Even cannot finish his sentence and cums all over Isaks hand.  "Holy shit" He breathes, falling into Isaks shoulder. Isak kisses the side of Evens face, "I need to lie down" 

Even pulls back and nods, using Isaks torn off shirt to wipe both of them down. "let's go through the front door so they don't see us."

Isak nods and begins to walk and almost falls,  regaining his balance. 

"Damn, I was that good?" Even teases. Isak flips him off, "No talking until you're cuddling me"

"Yes sir" Even abides following Isak back into the house


End file.
